Prom Night
by Vickychan
Summary: When the most popular guy in school asks Sapphire to be his prom date, she can't refuse! But poor Gonine is left alone and heartbroken, while Piccolo struggles to see what all the fuss is about.
1. Who Needs School?

"Alright, that's all for today."   
"Phew!" Sapphire and Gonine sat down. Piccolo smirked.   
"You guys told me you could fight properly."   
"I CAN fight properly!" Sapphire insisted. "Gonine's just weak!"  
"Me?! Hey, I was going easy on you." Gonine argued.  
"And yet, you're out of breath and I'm not." Sapphire smirked.   
"Hey - - …… Well I'm smarter than you!" Gonine pouted. Sapphire laughed.  
"Quit squabbling, you sound like a couple of kids." Piccolo frowned.  
"Well we are ^_^" Gonine answered.  
"Nu-uh!" Sapphire shook her head. "If you're seventeen, you're a young adult."  
"That's just another word for someone who's mature enough to have any rights but doesn't." Piccolo replied.  
"Hmph!" Sapphire looked away, annoyed.

"Hey Piccolo, you got her into brat-mode again." Gonine grinned.   
"Brat-mode?!" Sapphire glared at him. "What do you mean?!"  
"Instead of being angry quietly or aggressively, you sort of enter this brat thing." Gonine explained. "You act like a spoilt brat!"  
"Do not!" Sapphire whined.  
"See, your doing it again!"  
"Grrr….." Sapphire looked at Piccolo. "Dad, TELL him that I am NOT a brat."  
"Don't be too hard on her, Gonine." Piccolo said. Sapphire gave Gonine a triumphant smirk.  
"She gets it off her mother." Piccolo continued.  
"Huh?!"   
Gonine burst out laughing. 

"Hmph!" Sapphire folded her arms and looked away from them. "Grow up, morons!"  
"What's with you?" Piccolo asked.  
"Nothing." Sapphire replied, and looked at him. "Why?"  
"No reason, I guess." Piccolo shrugged. 

Gonine yawned.  
"I'd better get going. I've got an after school detention at half four and if I miss another one my dad's gonna kill me – right after my grandma prepares the coffin."  
"Uhhh…. Gonine…" Sapphire began.  
"Yeah?" Gonine asked.  
"It's half past six." Piccolo said.  
"Wha?!" Gonine's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"  
"Check your watch if you don't believe us." Sapphire replied. Gonine did just that.  
"Waa! I gotta go! Sapph, I'll see you tomorrow okay?!"  
"Okay ^_^'"  
"Bye, Piccolo-san!" Gonine didn't wait for a response before he was racing off out of sight.

"That kid hasn't changed since he was old enough to forget things." Piccolo said as he lay back with his hands behind his head.  
"Yeah, but maybe if his dad lay off him a little he'd get things done." Sapphire said.  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo frowned. "Gohan's a good father."  
"I know, but he always seems to be on Gonine's back. He needs to chill out more, he has far too many rules."  
"Well if it keeps your kids straight, it's better to have rules." Piccolo replied.  
"Geez, if YOU believe that then no wonder Gohan does, too! I bet it was one of the first things you taught him." Sapphire grinned.  
"It was not!" Piccolo complained. "I didn't teach him any of that stuff, he learned it on his own."  
"Well, anyway. I have homework to be getting on with." Sapphire said snottily.  
"Why do you bother with that stuff? You're not gonna need any of it." Piccolo commented as she took a few books out of her backpack.  
"Yeah, well I bet YOU don't know how the human heart manages to pump deoxygenated blood to the lungs, which the goes to the rest of the body!" Sapphire argued.  
"Well first of all, no, I don't. And second of all, I don't care, either."  
"Yeah, well I have to! I have a test tomorrow, so let me study." Sapphire lay on her stomach and started to read from her textbook. 

Piccolo rolled his eyes, and flew off to leave her in peace. 


	2. Prom Date

"Hey, Sapphire..."   
"Oh hi, guys." Sapphire greeted Natasha and Cherry as she shut her locker.   
"How'd you do in that biology test?" Cherry began.  
"Okay, I think. I answered all the questions, but I don't know how many are actually right ^_^" Maple replied.   
"Same here. I hope I did okay…" Cherry fretted.  
"You'll do fine, you always get good results." Maple smiled. She looked at Natasha. "Hey Tash, how did you find the test?"  
"Dunno I didn't finish it – hey, who's your prom date?" Natasha asked.  
"My prom date?" Sapphire blinked.  
"You don't have a date yet?" Cherry gasped.  
"Maple, you gotta get a date! If you don't, the before you know it all the good guys will be gone and you'll be stuck with a loser!" Natasha protested.  
"And you don't wanna ruin the most important day of your life, right?" Cherry added.  
"I guess not…" Maple mumbled. 

"So you'd better smarten yourself up a little." Natasha told her. "Cos the way you look now, you'll be lucky if a _nerd_ asks you out!"  
"What's wrong with the way I look?" Maple frowned.  
"Maple, you've been wearing the same clothes ever since the day we first met in _pre_school!" Natasha exclaimed. "You need some new gear – and a new hairstyle."  
"Come on! What's wrong with my hair?!" Maple insisted.  
"It's fine for hanging around in, but this is PROMNIGHT we're talking about! The most important day of a girl's life, you don't wanna look a mess for your date, do you?" Natasha said.  
"Of course not!"  
"So come to my house after school. Prom night's only a week away, and we have a lot of work to do."   
"Well…"  
"Maple, don't worry about it." Cherry smiled. She clapped her hands together. "We'll have you looking beautiful in no time!"  
"Well, if you promise…"

~~~

"You got a date yet, Gonine?" Terek challenged.  
"Nah…" Gonine replied.  
"You don't?!" Jock gasped. "But you'll end up with some loser girl!"  
"I don't even know if I'm going." Gonine sat up and kicked a cola can across the playground. "It's not like I'm interested in anybody."  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Terek answered. He unfolded his arms and stepped up behind Gonine. "Listen Go, you gotta think of your reputation here. Do you wanna be known as the geek who chickened out of prom night because he doesn't like girls?"  
"Bwawwwk bok bok bok!" Jock imitated a chicken.  
"Hey!" Gonine glared at him.   
"Well that's what people are gonna be calling you." Terek prodded Gonine's chest. "Chicken!"  
"Well who are you guys going with?" Gonine asked.  
"Natasha Diamond." Terek said. "She's not one of Derek Gleevlands's girls, but she's the best guys like us could hope for – and she's my date."  
"I'm taking Cherry Velvet." Jock told him.   
"Aren't the Maple's friends?" Gonine asked.  
"Who cares?" Terek shrugged. He smirked. "Hey Gonine, there's an idea! Why don't you go with Maple?" he laughed.  
"What's so funny about that?" Gonine frowned.  
"What, are you kidding me?" Terek cried. "The girl's a tramp!"  
"Is not!" Gonine argued.  
"Listen, she's got a great personality, but even you have to admit she's not exactly a glamour girl." Jock said.  
"I guess…"

"Gonine, you gotta get yourself a date – and fast!" Terek announced. "Meet me after school, I'll teach you all the moves I know."  
"Will it take long?" Gonine asked.  
"Nah, he doesn't know many moves." Jock said, and laughed. Gonine smirked.  
"Hey, shut up!" Terek pushed Jock off the bench he was sitting on.  
"Hey!" Jock glared at him from the ground.  
"Listen, bud," Terek put his arm around Gonine's shoulders. "Don't pay any attention to pink-head here, he just thinks he's great cos he managed to dye his hair all by himself."  
Gonine sniggered.  
"I'll teach you all my moves and I GUARANTEE they'll get you a girl!" Terek grinned.  
"Well… okay."

~~~~~

Piccolo sighed. For once he was actually bored. He hadn't been on his own for a long time, he was so used to training the kids or something now. What had he done in the old days to pass the time…? Maybe he should try meditating. He used to do that a lot. Piccolo closed his eyes, and concentrated.

~~~

"Terek, that is the WORSE pickup line I have ever heard!" Gonine said.  
"What are you talking about?!" Terek protested. "I've pulled millions of girls with that!"  
"Yeah, but then they sober up and leave." Gonine replied.  
"Hey, shut up!" Terek growled. "Do you wanna learn or not?!"  
"Terek, this is stupid. If I'm gonna get a girl, I don't wanna do it by putting on this fly-boy act. I just wanna be myself." Gonine insisted.  
"That will get you NOWHERE!" Terek argued. "Gonine, I'm tryna save your reputation here!"  
"Listen, I appreciate it but… I just don't wanna be like that." Gonine replied. "So thanks, but no thanks." He walked away.  
"Fine then!" Terek yelled after him. "But when you go to the prom on your own don't come crying to me!"  
"Okay, Terek!" Gonine called back.  
"Grrrr… Moron!"

~~~~~

"AIIIIII!" a shriek left Natasha's bedroom and filled the rest of the house.   
"You don't like it?"  
"Natasha, what have you DONE TO ME?!"

Maple sat in front of the mirror, staring in horror at her reflection.  
"What? It's just a little foundation." Natasha said.  
"Umm… yeah, but I think maybe I agree with Maple on this one." Cherry said as she also looked at the mirror. "Foundation just doesn't look good on green skin."  
"Well she looks better than she did before!" Natasha snapped.  
"Actually… I don't think so." Cherry mumbled.   
"You don't THINK so?! I look HORRIBLE!" Maple yelled. "WHY did I let you guys talk me into this?!"  
"Because we're experts when it comes to beauty!" Natasha winked.  
"If you call THIS the work on an expert, I don't wanna even MEET a rookie!"  
"Grrr!" Natasha growled.  
"Umm… maybe we should work on the hair first." Cherry sweatdropped.  
"Okay then, fine! Get the foundation off, and we'll work on the face later." Natasha ordered.  
"Thank you!" Maple sighed.  
"Now, I KNOW I can make your hair look good!"   
"I hope you know that better than you knew how good foundation would make me look…" 


	3. Little Green Goddess

"Hi, guys." Sapphire greeted Piccolo and Gonine.   
"You're late." Piccolo commented as he blocked Gonine's attack. He turned to look at her. "Where've – Huh?!"  
"Sapphire, what's happened to your hair?" Gonine gasped. Instead of her normal, plain ponytail, Sapphire had her hair loose. It was a little wavy, and frizzled off at the tips. The natural purple highlights on her black hair could be seen much better, and they looked quite pretty with her hair like this.  
"Do you like it?" Sapphire asked.   
"Uh… Yeah." Gonine replied. "Yeah, I like it."  
"Dad?" Sapphire looked at Piccolo.  
"What's all this in aid of?" Piccolo questioned.  
"Duh, the prom!" Sapphire answered. Piccolo was surprised at her manner.  
"I have to look nice for my date. Right, Gonine?" Sapphire smiled.  
"Uhhh… yeah." Gonine nodded. "But… I never thought you'd be all that bothered. Don't you just wanna be yourself?" he asked.  
"I am myself." Sapphire replied. "It's not like I've changed or anything."  
"Yeah, I guess so…" Gonine agreed.

"Oh, dad," Sapphire looked at Piccolo. "Can you call Aunt Silvia and ask her to come down?"  
"What for?" Piccolo frowned.  
"I need her help with this makeover, Natasha and Cherry aren't as great as they like to think ^_^"  
"Makeover?!" Piccolo protested.  
"Calm down, dad. It's not like I'm having surgery or anything." Sapphire laughed.  
"But, you don't even NEED a makeover!" Piccolo insisted.  
"I do! And some new clothes."  
"New clothes?!" Piccolo cried. "What's wrong with your old ones?!"  
"They're OLD, that's what." Sapphire told him. "Could you pleeeeeeeease call Aunt Silvia?"  
"Fine, but I don't see what's so important about this prom night."  
Piccolo gave in. "Come on, you're running late. We need to train."  
"Okay."

~~~~~

"A MAKEOVER?" Silvia's eyes widened in surprise.  
"That's what the girl said." Piccolo told her. "This prom thing it really changing her, I don't even see what all the fuss is about. It's just a stupid dance."  
"Just a DANCE?!" Silvia gasped. "Piccolo, it is the most IMPORTANT dance of a girl's LIFE!" she protested. Her eyes sparkled as they became anime stars and she clutched her hands together. "And finally, she's taking an interest in her looks!" a tear crept down her cheek. "This is the best day of my life! Piccolo, you must be so proud!"  
"I preferred her when she was just herself." Piccolo mumbled. "All this fancy stuff – it's not her."  
"It IS her! You'll see, she'll be a beauty queen someday!" Silvia beamed. "And I'll help her become one. I'll be over there to pick her up right away, I can't work at my best away from home."  
"Just don't mess her up…" Piccolo sighed.  
"Honey, whatever I do to her, it can't make her any worse than she already is."  
"Grrr…"  
"Tell your daughter I'll be there as soon as I can!"  
"Yeah, yeah…"

~~~~~

Piccolo, Sapphire and Gonine opened their eyes when they heard a space ship land in front of them. The door opened, and a cheerful Silvia stepped out.  
"Hi, everyone!" she exclaimed.  
"Aunt Silvia!" Sapphire beamed. She ran over to her.  
"Silvia." Piccolo mumbled, standing up.  
"Well, hi there, Romeo." Silvia smirked as she walked over and latched onto his arm.  
"Don't call me that." Piccolo growled. "You know I hate it."  
"You've not changed at all since I last saw you, have you?" Silvia said. She flicked his nose. "Still as handsome as ever."  
"Ow! Hey - - Cut it out!" Piccolo protested. Gonine chuckled a little.  
"Hm?" Silvia looked at him.  
"Aunt Silvia, you remember Gonine, right?" Sapphire said.  
"Of course." Silvia replied, still looking at Gonine. "I never forget a male face ^_~"  
"Uhhh… hi Silvia ^_^" Gonine greeted her.  
"How ya doing, kid?"  
"I'm okay. You?"  
"Oh, not so bad." Silvia told him. "Now that my favourite little niece has finally become a woman. Sapphire, you have no idea how wonderful it is that you're taking an interest in the prom! It's every girl's dream!"  
"Yeah, and I want you to help me prepare for it." Sapphire smiled.  
"Don't worry. When I'm done with you, you'll look in the mirror and see a little green goddess!"  
Sapphire chuckled.  
"Okay then." She said. She looked at Piccolo and Gonine. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"  
"Yeah, whatever." Piccolo mumbled. He still didn't like the idea of Sapphire changing.  
"See ya, Sapph!" Gonine waved.

Sapphire got on board the spaceship. Silvia followed, looking over her shoulder flirtatiously as she did so.  
"Bye, boys! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she smirked, and closed the door.

Piccolo watched as the spaceship took off and flew away. He sighed.  
"What is it with prom night, anyway? You don't have a date, do you?" he asked Gonine.  
"No… I gotta get one…" Gonine mumbled.  
"Ah, don't bother, kid. It's a waste of time if you ask me."  
"Yeah, but…" Gonine trailed off.  
"Come on." Piccolo sat down. "We gotta start over."  
"Right." Gonine sat beside him and started meditating. 


	4. Ask Maple

"Hey, do you know what happened to Maple yesterday?" Natasha asked. "Are we giving her a makeover tonight or what?"   
"I think she said she'd ask her aunt Silvia to do it." Cherry replied.  
"Her AUNT?!" Natasha slammed her locker shut. "What CHEEK! How dare she get someone else to do it, she should be grateful that we're trying to help her in the first place!"  
"Well… she did like the new hairstyle we gave her." Cherry commented. "And so she should!" Natasha folded her arms snottily. "I'm the school's finest hair dresser!"  
"Uh-huh…" Cherry mumbled.  
Natasha sighed.  
"But where IS she? She's normally here by now, it's not like Maple to be late for class – not after that detention the headmistress gave her…"  
"Maybe she was late getting back from her aunt's?" Cherry suggested.  
"Yeah, maybe. Where does her aunt even live anyway?"  
"I'm not sure…"

"Hey, guys."  
"MAPLE?!" Natasha and Cherry's jaws dropped.  
"You – You're –"  
"What's up?" Maple titled her head innocently. "Do I look alright?"  
"Maple, you…"

Maple stood there, her hair was still the same way Cherry and Natasha had left it, but the rest of her was completely different. She wore midnight blue lipstick that went well with her skin. She wore eye shadow, mascara, a silver necklace, silver rings and a dress that looked like it had cost more than building the school had! 

"How do I look?" Maple asked.  
"Uh… did you aunt do that?" Natasha questioned.  
"Yeah, I went round to her's yesterday." Maple told her. "So?" she looked at them both. "What do you think?"  
"Eh. I could've done that." Natasha said.  
"So that's a compliment?" Maple sweat dropped.  
"Yeah, it's a compliment. But I'm still mad that you asked your aunt to help you instead of us."  
"It's nothing personal Natasha. It's just that she knows what to do with a namek, my mother was one and my aunt's her sister."  
"Hmph." Natasha frowned. "Well you look nice anyway."  
"Thanks."  
"Oh, Maple!" Cherry clapped her hands together. "You're not just nice, you're beautiful!"  
"You really think so?" Maple blushed.  
"Uh-huh, you'll get a date in no time!" Cherry exclaimed. "This is perfect! When prom night comes, you are you date will be the best couple there!"  
"Thanks, Cherry. Hey, but do you really think I'll still be able to get a date…? I mean –"  
"Heeeey!"

"Huh?" the girls turned their heads to see none other than Derek Gleevlands – the best-looking, most popular boy in school that any girl in their right minds would fall head-over-heals in love with if he gave them a chance. He was with his group of friends, which included Marcus, the 2nd most popular boy, and Delilah and Rosanna, the two best-looking, best-dressing, most popular girls in school.  
"Derek?!" Maple, Cherry and Natasha gasped in surprise. Derek hadn't even _spoken_ the them before. He'd talked to Natasha on a couple of occasions, but nothing that was really worth mentioning. And Maple certainly was the kind of person he didn't even know existed!  
"Wh – What are you doing here?" Natasha asked. "I mean, something you want?"  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is." Derek replied. He looked at Maple. "Maple Chikara, right?"  
"Uh – uh-huh…" Maple nodded.   
"Thought so. I never forget a pretty face."  
"Huh?!" Maple blinked.  
"Don't you get it?" Delilah bitched. "He thinks you look nice."  
"R – Really?" Maple looked at Derek.  
"Sure do." Derek told her. "Listen, babe, I don't wanna know all the gory details, but whatever you've done to yourself is nice. I think you look pretty gorgeous."  
Maple prayed her pink blush didn't show up through the makeup Silvia had put on her. Fortunately, Derek didn't seem to notice.  
"What I'm saying is, I don't have a prom date yet. So d'you fancy being the lucky gal?"

Cherry and Natasha gasped, and looked at Maple, eager to hear her response.  
"Y – You want me?" Maple asked.  
"Sure do."  
"You – Derek? But you can have an girl you want!" Maple commented.  
"Heh heh." Derek gave a flattered grin. "Yeah, you're right. I can. And I've chosen you as that girl." He looked at her. "So what do you say? Wanna be my prom date?"  
"Uhhh…"

~~~~~

"Still not got a date yet, Gonine?" Terek sneered.  
"I told you, I'm not going." Gonine replied. "This whole thing is stupid."  
"Why don't you ask Maple?" Jock suggested.  
"Maple?" Gonine looked at him. "I thought you didn't like her."  
"Yeah, but that was before she got a makeover." Jock answered.  
"Yeah, I gotta admit, you'd be crazy not to ask her out now!" Terek added. "I'd even ask her myself if I wasn't already going with Natasha!"  
"Really?" Gonine asked.  
"Yup. Really." Terek winked. "Hey, and it's pretty handy, too. She already knows you."  
"So?" Gonine replied.  
"So you won't have to try to make any of Terek's bad moves to try to pull her." Jock laughed.  
"Hey, shut up!" Terek growled. He then moved his gaze back to Gonine. "So? You gonna ask Maple?"  
"Well… I guess I could." Gonine said. "I mean, we've been best friends since pretty much the day we were born… It makes sense to ask her…"  
"So go for it!" Jock encouraged.  
"Yeah!" Terek slammed his hand on Gonine's shoulder. "You go for it, stud!"  
"Okay. I'll ask her ^_^" 


	5. Broken Heart

"Alright, that's enough."   
"Phew!" Gonine and Sapphire stopped their training and sat down.   
"Dad, you have to start loosening up on this training a little, it isn't good for my hair." Sapphire commented.  
"So cut your hair off!" Piccolo growled. "Listen, this stupid prom thing is annoying enough without it messing up your training, too!"  
"Well, if you're gonna be like that, I'll stop training." Sapphire replied.  
"Huh?!" Piccolo gasped as his eyes widened in surprise.  
"Don't worry, it'll just be until the prom." Sapphire told him. "I'll start training again afterwards, but for now I'll just concentrate on looking pretty."  
"No way!" Piccolo argued. "Listen, this prom thing is a total waste of time! All it is is a couple of hours dancing with someone you're never gonna see again, it's no use to you at all!"  
"That's not the point." Sapphire frowned. She walked off.  
"Geez…" Piccolo mumbled. He looked at Gonine. "You're not going to this dance, right kid?"  
"Uh… I'll go talk to Sapphire ^_^" Gonine said, and rushed off. Piccolo shook his head.  
"Bakas."

~~~

"Hmm…" Sapphire looked at her reflection in the water, and fixed the mess training had made of her hair.  
"Hey Sapphire!" Gonine came up beside her.  
"Great, you're gonna lecture me too?" Sapphire mumbled.  
"No, uh…" Gonine looked away nervously. "I ah… wanted to ask you something…"  
"Oh?" Sapphire asked. She looked at him. "Ask me what?"  
"Well, I –" Gonine stared at her. Wow. She was beautiful…  
"What did you wanna ask me?" Sapphire smiled.  
_"Her voice is so melodic…" _Gonine felt his cheeks burn a little.  
"Gonine?" Sapphire blinked. "Hey, what are you staring at? Hel – lo!" she waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Huh..?" Gonine mumbled.  
"You wanted to ask me something?"  
"Huh? Oh – Right!" Gonine said. "Uh – yeah."  
Sapphire watched him curiously.

"Umm… you see, the thing is…" Gonine started to turn red. "I was kinda wondering if, ah… maybe… you would… wanna be my prom date?"  
"Huh?" Sapphire was surprised. "Really?"  
"Sure. Why not?" Gonine said.  
"Oh, Gonine…" Sapphire sighed.  
"Huh?" Gonine looked at her.  
"I'd love to go to the prom with you… if I didn't already have a date." Sapphire told him.  
"Huh?!" Gonine gasped. "You have a date?!"  
"Yep!" Sapphire beamed. "Surprised?"  
"Uh – kinda – Wait, who is he?" Gonine asked.  
"Oh, just Derek Gleevlands." Sapphire smirked.  
"Derek GLEEVLANDS?!" Gonine's eyes widened and he jumped back in surprise. "As in… THE Derek Gleevlands?!"  
"If you mean the most popular, most charming, best looking, most AMAZING guy in school – then yeah, that's him ^_^" Sapphire grinned.  
"I - …" Gonine sighed, and hung his head. "So you're going with him then?"  
"Well duh!" Sapphire protested. "Who WOULDN'T?!" she noticed his downhearted expression. "Hey… you don't mind, do you?"  
"Me?" Gonine raised his head wearing a big smile. "Of course not! I mean, we're just friends, right? And it IS Derek Gleevlands."  
"Right." Sapphire nodded. "I'm glad you understand." She stood up. "Well, I gotta go. My aunt's picking me up soon, we're gonna go shopping. I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Sure." Gonine nodded. "See ya."   
Sapphire walked away.

Gonine watched her leave, and fell to the ground.   
"Oh, man…" he groaned. "Why didn't I ask her sooner, I want her to go to the prom with ME!" he hung his head, and gave a sad sigh. 


	6. My Wedding

"Four o' clock?!" Sapphire's voice rang through the giant building that was the Samedin Orphanage. "This is a disaster, Derek will be waiting on Earth to pick me up in FOUR – HOURS!"   
"Chill out, honey." Silvia said as she applied Sapphire's makeup. "Besides, he's the man. If you're not done yet then he can just wait for you, that's the rule."  
"But Derek's the most popular boy in school, if I mess him around I'll look like a moron!"  
"Well of _course_ he's the most popular boy in school." Silvia replied. "No niece of mine is dating second best."  
"Silvia!" Leela scolded. "That's the wrong kind of attitude, you shouldn't always go for the richest and prettiest guy you can find."  
"Why not?" Silvia blinked, amazed that there was something else to look for.  
"You should date the person you fall in love with…" Leela said dreamily.  
"True love, right?" Silvia replied. "Just one problem Leela, this is reality and Sapphire's in high school – love don't exist."  
"I guess it is kinda dumb when you think about it…" Sapphire mumbled.  
"No!" Leela gasped. She ran over and Silvia had to jerk her hand out of the way before Leela knocked her and made her smear Sapphire's makeup.  
"Careful!" Silvia snapped.

"Sapphire, love is the heart of the universe." Leela told her niece. Silvia sighed.  
"Here we go…"  
"You can mock!" Leela pouted at her. She turned back to Sapphire.   
"It doesn't matter if they're rich or poor, or what they look like. If they're your true love, that's all that matters."  
"Yeah, but you're still dreaming of a handsome prince. And I belief princes are traditionally loaded." Silvia argued.  
"That's different!" Leela protested. "A handsome prince is like someone in a fairy tale."  
"You and your fairy tales." Silvia rolled her eyes. She looked at Leela. "Anyway, are you quite finished? Sapphire needs grooming."  
"Right." Leela got out of Silvia's way. She smiled at Sapphire. "You're gonna look so pretty for the prom tonight ^_^"  
"Thanks." Sapphire beamed.  
"Sapphire, if you keep moving you won't be GOING to the prom night."  
"Sorry Aunt Silvia ^_^;"  
"Better."

~~~~~

"What do you think?" Sapphire asked. Piccolo looked at her. Her hair was a little wavier than before, and she had a new dress. It looked like the sort of dress Silvia wore on a special occasion, or when she was doing a fancy performance at the club. The dress was white, graceful and at the same time… sort of bonny. It was quite long and hid her shoes, which, knowing Silvia, looked amazing and were probably worth about $100 each. It showed off Sapphire's figure, but at the same time it didn't stick to her like glue and you could picture it dancing every time she spun round. She wore jewelry, too. A (real) silver necklace, a silver bangle and, of course, a diamond ring. Right now, Sapphire was probably worth twice her weight in gold, plus about another $100 000.  
She also wore a perfect balance of makeup. She looked nice, but not too well-done. Her glossy lips were painted a dark purple, almost black, and she wore mascara and green eye shadow that was a little darker than her skin.  
"Well?" Sapphire looked at Piccolo.  
"You look like a marshmallow." Piccolo said flatly.  
"Huh?!" Sapphire gasped, and pouted. "You'd better not say that when I look even BETTER than this on my wedding!"  
"I had no idea you planned to get married as well as go to the prom tonight." Piccolo replied.  
"You know what I mean!" Sapphire argued. They were interrupted by the sound of a motorbike coming towards them.  
"He's here!" Sapphire gasped. Piccolo rolled his eyes.

The motorbike sharply turned to a halt in front of them. Derek Gleevlands took off his helmet and raised his head, pushing his blonde hair out of his dazzling brown eyes.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hi Derek!" Sapphire could feel herself blushing like crazy.  
"Nice outfit." Derek commented. "All set?"  
"Sure!" Sapphire turned her head to look at Piccolo. "See ya later."  
"Whatever." Piccolo mumbled. Sapphire ignored his tone and got onto the bike behind Derek.  
"That your old man?" Derek asked as he started the engine up.  
"Yeah, that's him. Come on, let's go." Sapphire said, looking down her nose at Piccolo as she did.  
"Later!" Derek called to Piccolo and drove off, leaving a trail of black smoke behind them.  
Piccolo glared after them.   
"Geez, clean the air, why don't you?" He turned away and began to meditate.


	7. Rivalry

_"Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy,   
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly,  
I am in love and it's a crying shame,  
And I know that you're the one to blame,  
Hey hey set me free,  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me!"_

The music blared as Derek pulled up in front of the school building. Sapphire looked around, and blushed and grinned when she saw everybody outside staring at her with both amazement and jealousy.   
Derek climbed off the bike and held out his hand to Sapphire.  
"Coming, babe?"  
"Uh-uh." Sapphire nodded, her blush getting darker. She took his hand and climbed off the bike. The people were still staring when Derek put his arm around her and they entered the building – Sapphire didn't even notice that Gonine was amongst those that were looking at her.

"Aw, man…" he sighed.  
"Gonite, should we go in?" the girl next to him asked.  
"Lara, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Go-NINE!"  
"I'm sorry, this my first time in country, and first prom night. I am not familiar with such odd names."  
"Hey!" Gonine frowned.  
"We go in?" Lara looked at him.  
"… Yeah, come on." Gonine sighed. He walked into the school building, followed by Lara.  
~

"Geez, this place is a little empty." Derek commented. "Wonder where my crew is."  
"Hey, it's Natasha and Cherry!" Sapphire beamed.  
"Who?"   
"My friends." She told him.  
"Oh, right. Them." Derek said.  
"Hey, Tasha –"   
"Hold on a sec." Derek lowered Sapphire's raised arm, not wanting to be seen with her friends.   
"What is it?" Sapphire looked at him.  
"Let's not get their attention, okay?"  
"Why not?" Sapphire blinked.  
"Cos ahh… I was kinda hoping tonight could just be us two. Just you and me, got it?" Derek replied, knowing that she would buy that.   
Sapphire had to force herself not to giggle.  
"Got it." She smiled.  
"Good." Derek grinned. "So let's go dance on the other side of the room."  
"Okay…" she let him lead her away.

"Did you SEE that?!" Natasha growled.  
"See what?" Terek asked.  
"Sapphire! She's totally blanking us out!"  
"I didn't see anything, is she ever here?" Jock said.  
"Well, of _course_ she is, you two just don't pay attention!" Natasha scolded. "Cherry, you saw her, right?"  
"I saw her…" Cherry mumbled. "But maybe she didn't see us –"  
"Rubbish! She looked right AT us!" Natasha argued.  
"Well perhaps she's a little nervous, I mean… it is Derek Gleevlands."  
"Hey, what's so great about him?" Jock whined. "Don't tell me you're a fan of his, too!"  
"Well, he is quite good-looking…" Cherry said.  
"Aw, man!"  
Cherry giggled.  
"Don't worry Jock, I'd still rather be here with you." She smiled.  
"Hey… you mean that?" Jock grinned.  
"Oh, who cares?!" Natasha snapped. "What about Sapphire, she is SO out of order! Ignoring us like that when we spent hours trying to make her look good enough to even GET a date!" she clenched her fist. "I even sacrificed my soap operas for that green sellout!"  
"You watch soaps?" Terek raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, shut up!"

"Tasha, you won't cause any trouble, will you?" Cherry fretted.  
"Trouble? Ha!" Natasha jerked her head away. "She's not worth the trouble. No, I won't say anything – I won't say anything at all! If she'd gonna ignore me all night then I'm gonna ignore HER all week!"  
"Okay…" Cherry sighed.  
"Hey guys." Gonine came over.   
"Hey, Go." Terek said. "Did you see Sapphire?"  
"Who?" Natasha glared.  
"Right, she doesn't exist." Terek mumbled.  
"Huh?" Gonine looked at them.  
"Sapphire ignored us so now Natasha's ignoring her." Cherry told him.  
"Ignored you? But why?" Gonine gasped.  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we're not cool enough for her now that she has her Mr. Popular boyfriend!" Natasha spat.  
"Boyfriend?!" Gonine's eyes widened. "Hey – are they really going out?"  
"Oh, who cares?!"  
"Gonine, we dance yet?" Lara asked.  
"In a minute." Gonine groaned.  
"Hey, who's that?" Terek questioned.  
"Oh, this is Lara, everyone. She's an exchange student – and my date." Gonine announced miserably.  
"Wow, an exchange student! Cool!" Jock grinned. "Hey – do they have Halloween where you come from? Wherever that is ^_^'"  
"Halloween? Ah, yes. I know it." Lara nodded. 

She looked at Natasha. "Oh, your outfit. It is Halloween over here?"  
"HUH?!" Natasha's face went red with anger, while Jock and Gonine each clasped their hands over their mouths to stop themselves laughing.  
"WHAT was that?!" Natasha shouted.  
"Apologies! I don't mean offence!" Lara protested.  
"I – ooooooo! Come on, Terek!" Natasha stormed off.   
"Hey, wait! Babe, where ya goin'?!" Terek called after her. He sighed. "Thanks a lot, Gonine."  
"But –"  
"Later." Terek went after Natasha.

Lara looked at Gonine.  
"She is short-tempered, no?"  
"Yeah, she can be." Gonine mumbled. "C'mon, let's go dance, the evening will go quicker if we do something." He looked at Jock and Cherry. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"  
"See ya."  
Jock turned to Cherry when Gonine and Lara had gone.  
"Hey, wanna go dance?"  
"Sure!" Cherry beamed. Jock smiled, and took her hand.

~~~~~

_"Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance,  
He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance,  
When he danced he held me tight,  
And when he walked me home that night,  
All the stars were shining bright,  
And then he kissed me,"_

"Hey, where'd you learn to dance?" Derek commented.   
"Ummm… I didn't." Sapphire admitted. Geez, dancing! Why hadn't she thought of that before Prom Night?  
"I could teach you if you like."  
"Uh…" she was so embarrassed! "It's okay, really. I'm a fast learner."  
"Okay then." Derek shrugged. Sapphire turned her head a little, and saw Gonine staring at them, before he realized she'd seen him and quickly turned back to Lara. She gave a puzzled expression, and looked back at Derek.  
"Alright!" Derek exclaimed.  
"What?" Sapphire asked.   
"My crew's here." He started to walk towards them.  
"Oh, I don't think I've ever really met them befo –"  
"Hey, why don't you go get me a beer?" Derek asked.  
"Huh?" Sapphire looked at him.  
"I'm getting a little thirsty, bring it over to me, okay?"  
"Okay…"  
"Thanks, babe." Derek walked off to talk with his friends. Sapphire watched him, feeling a little used. Gonine turned his head again just long enough to see the hurt in her eyes before he looked away. Sapphire walked off to get Derek's drink.

~~~

"Hey, Delilah!" Derek howled when he saw her. "You look great, babe!"  
"Yeah, it's a shame you came here with your tree stump." Delilah smirked. Derek laughed.  
"Ah, she ain't so bad. But hey, maybe if I can get rid of her for a while you and I can hook up, eh?"  
"I'll think about it." Delilah said.  
"Hey Derek, Rosanna's parents are out tonight, we're all gonna go down there and throw a party if you wanna come." Marcus invited.  
"Yeah, and they'll be out all night so we can help ourselves to my dad's drinks – can you believe he still believes me when I say my brother keeps taking them all?" Rosanna added.  
"He's so dumb!" Marcus laughed.  
"Sure, sounds great." Derek said.  
"Here you are," Sapphire came over and handed him his beer.  
"Thanks, babe." Derek put his arm around her. Delilah smirked a little.   
"Well aren't you two just so cute?" she mocked.  
"Hey, drop it." Derek replied.  
"Whatever. I'll see you later, okay?" Delilah said, and walked away. Derek smirked.  
"What did she mean?" Sapphire asked him.  
"Huh? Oh – we're all going round to Rosanna's later, that's all."  
"Oh…" Sapphire mumbled. Wasn't he going to invite her?

"Well can I come?" she asked.  
"Doesn't bother me." Rosanna shrugged.  
"Yeah… so fine, I guess." Derek said, not seeming too thrilled.  
"Catch ya later, guys." Marcus said, and he and Rosanna walked off.  
"Can we dance again? I think I'm improving." Sapphire beamed.  
"Yeah, sure." Derek mumbled, and led her away.

~~~

_"I was deprived of a young girl's dream,  
By the cruel force of nature from the blue,  
Instead of a night full of romance supreme,  
All I got was a runny nose and Asiatic flu,"_

"Derek, what's up?" Sapphire frowned as she pulled away from him.  
"Huh?" Derek blinked. "What?"  
"You've been staring at Delilah all night!" Sapphire said.  
"Nah, it's nothin', babe." Derek told her. "Honest."  
"I'm not stupid." Sapphire folded her arms. "You want to dance with her, right? Just because she's pretty."  
"Hey, relax." Derek waved a hand. "You're kinda pretty too, y'know."  
"She's a better dancer than me."  
"She's a better dancer than Rosanna, and you don't see HER getting jealous." "Rosanna isn't supposed to be your prom date!" Sapphire growled.  
"Listen, this is all just in your head." Derek told her. He moved closer. "If I wanted to come here with Delilah, I would've. But I came here with you, right babe?"  
"Yeah, but…"  
"No buts about it." Derek said. "You're the only one I wanna be with." And before Sapphire could protest, he leaned forward and kissed her. Sapphire's eyes widened as he did so.  
~

"No way!" Gonine's jaw dropped. He stared at them in total disbelief.  
"Gonine, we stop dancing?" Lara titled her head.  
"Yeah, we did." Gonine was still in shock.  
"Prom night is over?"  
"… No." Gonine said softly. He turned and smiled at her. "No, it's not over."   
Lara smiled.  
"We dance, then?"  
"Sure."  
~

"Derek…" Sapphire blushed.   
"You believe me now, babe?" Derek asked. Sapphire nodded, still red as anything.   
"Uh-huh."  
"Good, now come on, why don't we go someplace else?"   
"Huh?" Sapphire blinked. "Oh – uh…" she gulped. "S-Sure – let me just go to the bathroom first."  
"Whatever." Derek shrugged. Sapphire rushed off.

"So, has she broken any of your toes yet?"  
"Just a couple." Derek smirked, turning round to face Delilah.  
"I'm not surprised, she sucks at dancing, I've never seen anyone so nervous." Delilah leaned against the wall. "So, you taking her anywhere special?"  
"Yeah, we're leaving when she comes back." Derek told her.  
"She's so dumb, doesn't she know you're never gonna call her again?"  
"You kidding? Even if someone did tell her she's too naïve to believe it." Derek replied.  
"I guess Rosanna and I are the only girls not stupid enough to fall for your charms."  
"But you know there's only one of you that I wanna charm." Derek smirked, moving closer to her.  
"Easy, tiger. What about your plant?"  
"Ah, she'll be ages yet. Geez, with her feet she'll fall over before she even makes it out of the bathroom."  
Delilah laughed at this.  
"That's a little harsh." She smirked.  
"Yeah, and who are you to say it?"  
"Good point."

Derek moved closer to her and raised his arm to trap her against the wall.  
"You meeting me later on tonight?"  
"Yeah, probably." She answered.  
"Probably? You're pretty laid back." Derek commented.  
"Yeah, well I'm outta your league." Delilah flirted.  
"If that was possible babe, you wouldn't even be talking to me."  
"Touché…"  
"Hey, come on before she gets back." Delilah chuckled as Derek leaned in and French kissed her.

With perfect timing, Sapphire then came back onto the scene.  
"Okay, I'm ready to –" she froze when she saw them. Derek raised his head.  
"Shit." He mumbled. He smiled at her. "Hey, babe. You ready to go?" 


	8. This is Love

_"It's raining on prom night, my hair is a mess,   
It's running all over my taffeta dress,  
It's wilting the quilting on my maiden form,  
And mascara flows right down my nose because of the storm,"_

"Comin'?" Derek asked her.  
"Wha…" Sapphire choked. "Derek, you – you were kissing her!"  
"Well, at least her eyes work." Delilah smirked.  
"Hey, don't worry, it was nothing special." Derek assured Sapphire. "I promise."  
"Nothing SPECIAL?!" Sapphire growled. "How dumb do you think I am?! Derek, if you didn't want to come to the prom with me you shouldn't have asked!"  
"Oh yeah, like you could get anyone else." Derek answered. "You may look pretty but you're still the same person with two left feet."  
"I –" Sapphire felt utterly humiliated. "… I hate you!" she shouted, and stormed off. Delilah burst out laughing. Derek chuckled a little.  
"Geez, what a temper."  
"I'll say!"  
~

Gonine, who had seen the whole thing from the other side of the room, watched Sapphire run across the dance floor, and past the others.  
"Sapphire?" Cherry saw her run past them, heading for the girls' toilets. She looked at Jock. "Was she crying?"  
"I couldn't really tell." Jock replied.   
"Natasha –"  
"We're not speaking to her." Natasha frowned.  
"But she looked really upset…"  
"I'm not surprised, look!" Terek pointed to Derek and Delilah. Cherry gasped.  
"That cheat! He must've broken Sapphire's heart…"  
"Well she should know what his type are like." Natasha looked away.  
"Natasha, please. Sapphire needs us right now, we have to go see if she's alright." Cherry pleaded. She looked at Jock and Terek. "You don't mind do you? It'll only be for a moment."  
"I don't mind, Cherry." Jock smiled.   
"Yeah, sure." Terek shrugged. Cherry looked at Natasha.  
"Please?"  
"…" Natasha sighed. "Alright fine, but I'm still mad at her!"  
"Thank you." Cherry smiled. "Come on!" she headed for the toilets, followed by Natasha.

"Sweet on her, eh?" Terek smirked.  
"Huh?" Jock looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't mind, Cherry." Terek imitated with a sweet smile.  
"Ah, shut up…" Jock mumbled.  
"Heh heh." Terek grinned. 

~~~

Sapphire tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but more tears only came to replace them. She felt like such a fool, she'd be the laughing stock of the entire school for weeks. Her father was right… Prom Night is stupid.  
"Sapphire…" Cherry's gentle voice entered the room. Sapphire didn't look at her.  
"Hi Cherry." She said.  
"Geez, look at the state of you!"  
"… Hi, Tasha." Sapphire still didn't look up.  
"Are you alright?" Cherry asked. "Terek saw Derek and Delilah…"  
"… I should've seen it coming." Sapphire replied miserably. "I was such a moron."  
"No!" Cherry walked over and put her arm around Sapphire. "You're not a morn – it's Derek that's the moron! Right, Natasha?"  
"… Yeah." Natasha's voice was a little gentler. "I mean, choosing her over you speaks for itself. He must be stupid to not see what a mistake he's making. I bet he didn't even notice that you made the effort to look nice for him, right?"  
"… He did say I looked nice…" Sapphire mumbled.  
"Oh, puh-lease!" Natasha rolled her eyes. "I bet he says that to every girl, he's too dumb and shallow to use anything but pickup lines."  
"Yeah, but I didn't think that…" Sapphire said. "I thought he cared about me." She wiped more tears from her eyes. "Just shows how dumb I am."  
"No, Sapphire." Cherry replied. "You're not dumb, there's nothing wrong about trusting people."

Sapphire shook her head.  
"I was such an idiot. I was horrible to my dad… I stopped training, I called him names… I was horrible to Gonine. I ignored him, I hurt his feelings… Why are you guys even here? I was a jerk to you too, I tried to ignore you."  
"Yeah, and I'm still mad at you for that, by the way." Natasha told her.  
"Natasha!" Cherry scolded.  
"It's alright, Cherry. I wouldn't be surprised if you two wanted to break up with me…"  
"… Hey, listen…" Natasha walked over to her. "Look at me, Sapph."  
"…" Sapphire raised her head and looked at Natasha.   
"I may be mad at you, but I still care about you. Nobody's gonna be doing any of that braking up stuff, okay?" Natasha said.  
"… Thank you." Sapphire smiled. "I'm really lucky to have friends like you guys."  
"Well, sure you are." Natasha smirked. Sapphire laughed.   
"Are you coming back out?" Cherry asked.  
"Without a date? I'll just go home, thanks." Sapphire said.  
"You can hang around with us, right Natasha?"  
"Sure." Natasha shrugged.  
"… Nah." Sapphire shook her head. "Thanks, you guys… but I think I'd rather go home."  
"… Alright then. Well, do you want us to go home with you?" Cherry asked.  
"No, it's okay. You guys go, I'll be out in a minute."  
"Okay…" Cherry and Natasha left the room.

~~~

Gonine watched as Natasha and Cherry came out back onto the dance floor – without Sapphire.   
"Huh?" he uttered. Was Sapphire alright?  
"Gonite, we stop dancing." Lara commented. Gonine didn't bother correcting her pronunciation, he was too distracted.  
"Yeah, yeah…" he said. He looked at Lara. "Listen, I'm gonna go talk to my friends, I'll be two seconds, I promise."  
"But I –"  
"Lara, I SWEAR I won't be long." Gonine headed off. Lara frowned, and put her hands on her hips.  
"Disgrace!" she said. She turned her head to see if there was anyone else around, and saw a boy standing on his own.  
"Ah, dance partner!" she beamed, and made her way over.  
~

"Hey, guys." Gonine joined the crowd.   
"Oh hi, Gonine." Cherry smiled.  
"Where's Sapphire?" Gonine asked. "I saw her crying before, Derek and Delilah –"  
"We know, she's crying her eyes out." Natasha told him.  
"Well has anyone been to talk to her?"   
"Of course!" Cherry nodded. "Natasha and I went in."  
"I think she just needs to sort herself out, know what I mean?" Terek told Gonine.  
"Yeah, I guess…" Gonine mumbled. "I hope she's okay…"  
"Gonine, can I have a word with you?" Cherry asked. "In private?"  
"Uh… sure." Gonine said.  
"Thanks." She pulled him away. Terek watched them, frowning in confusion.  
"What was all that about?"  
"Beats me." Natasha shrugged.  
"Yeah, me too…"  
~

"What is it?" Gonine asked.  
"I know Sapphire really wants to stay, but she feels really bad and humiliated." Cherry told him. "And she doesn't have a prom date."  
"Yeah, I know…" Gonine said. "Well anyway, why did you have to tell me that in private?"  
"Gonine, earlier she was saying what fool she'd been – which she hasn't," Cherry began. "And you were among the people she said she'd hurt."  
"And…?"  
"Gonine, I know Sapphire cares about you, and I know you care about her too."   
"Wait – you're not saying –"  
"Mm-hm." Cherry nodded. "Why don't you dance with her?"  
"But I already have a date…"   
"Do you love her like you love Sapphire?"   
"Love?!" Gonine's eyes widened. "Hey – I'm not in love with Sapphire, she's my friend, okay?!"  
"You can fall in love with your friends." Cherry smiled. "Didn't you know?"  
"Yeah, but…" Gonine reddened.  
"I think she loves you too." Cherry told him.  
"She does?" Gonine looked at her. "You sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure, you two are great together."  
"Yeah… well…"  
"Oh, it doesn't matter!" Cherry shook her head. "The important thing is that Sapphire needs you right now – and I know there isn't anyone you want to be here with more than her."  
"…" Gonine sighed. "You're right." He said. "I wanna be here with her…"  
"Do you love her?"  
"I'm not sure…" Gonine mumbled. "I don't think so…"

"Well, you need to go see her now."   
"Where is she?"  
"The girls' bathroom ^_^"   
"Huh?!" Gonine jumped back. "You want to me go in the girls' BATHROOM?!"  
"What's wrong?" Cherry asked. She giggled. "Are you chicken?"  
"No!" Gonine frowned. "Fine, I'll go."  
"Go on." Cherry smiled. Gonine nodded, and headed for Sapphire. Cherry watched him leave, and went back over to the others.  
"What was _that_ all about?" Natasha asked.  
"Gonine's gone to get Sapphire, she can stay after all." Cherry told her.  
"But… isn't Sapphire in the girls' bathroom?"  
"Mm-hm."  
"Hey – she's in the WHAT?!" Jock grinned.  
"The girls' bathroom?" Terek burst out laughing, joined by Jock.  
"Oh, grow up!" Cherry frowned.  
"Aww…"

"Hey, the slow song's coming on." Natasha stated.  
"Ooo! Yippee! Come on, Jock." Cherry beamed.  
"Sure!" Jock smiled. He took her hand, and led her away. Terek looked at Natasha.  
"Ah… wanna dance?" ^_^'"  
"I don't see why not." Natasha half-smirked, and linked his arm with his.

~~~

_"Every now and then we find a special friend,   
Who never lets us down,   
Who understands it all,  
Reaches out each time you fall,   
You're the best friend that I've found,  
I know you can't stay,  
But part of you will never ever go away,   
Your heart will stay,_

Gonine stepped into the girls' bathroom. There were girls people already there, who's eyes widened when they saw him.  
"Eep! A boy!"  
"Like, get OUT, pervert!"  
"You are NOT allowed in here! This is FEMALE territory!"  
"…" Gonine ignore them when he saw Sapphire in the corner of the room. He made his way towards her.  
"Hel-lo!" the girls frowned.  
"Are you even listening?!"  
"Who ARE you?"  
"…" Gonine stopped in front of her. "… Hey, Sapph." He said.  
"Gonine…?" Sapphire raised her head to look at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Wanna dance?" he asked her.  
"What?"  
"I said do you want to dance."  
"Yeah, I know." Sapphire replied. "I mean… look at me! My make-up's all smeared. I look a state…"  
"You're beautiful." Gonine smiled. "You always have been."  
"…" Sapphire was speechless. "… Thank you." Was all she could think to say.  
"Heh." Gonine uttered. He held out his hand to her. "So what do you say?"  
"… Maybe I won't go home just yet." Sapphire smiled, and took his hand. Gonine led her out of the room.  
"Yeah, that's right!" the girls growled.  
"Get outta here!"  
~

_"I'll make a wish for you,   
And hope it will come true,   
That life will just be kind,   
To such a gentle mind,   
If you lose your way,   
Think back on yesterday,   
Remember me this way,   
Remember me this way,"_

Gonine walked her onto the dance floor, neither of them saying a word. He turned to face her, and put his arms around her. Sapphire felt sort of warm as they started to dance.   
~

"So where are you from?" the boy asked Lara.  
"Ah, I am from Germany."  
"Germany, huh? You've travelled a long way." He said. "I'm Matt, by the way."  
"Lara." Lara introduced herself.  
"Lara… that's a pretty name."  
"And Matt is how you say… easy to pronounce."  
"Easy to pronounce?" Matt laughed.  
"Is no good?" Lara asked. "I'm sorry, is my first time speaking English."  
"No, it's okay." Matt replied. "I think it's cute."  
"… Thank you." Lara smiled. Matt smiled back.  
"You're welcome."  
"… I think I am… how you say…" Lara began.  
"Tired?" Matt guessed.  
"In love."  
"…Oh…" Matt stared at her. "I… Really?"  
"Yes." Lara nodded.  
"… Yeah…" Matt said. "… Me too."  
~

_"I don't need eyes to see,   
The love you bring to me,   
No matter where I go,   
And I know that you'll be there,   
For ever more a part of me you're everywhere,   
I'll always care,"_

"You're a great dancer." Gonine said to her.  
"It's funny…" Sapphire mumbled. "I'm not nervous when I'm with you."  
"Me neither." Gonine replied. 

_"I'll make a wish for you,   
And hope it will come true,   
That life will just be kind,   
To such a gentle mind,   
If you lose your way,   
Think back on yesterday,   
Remember me this way,  
Remember me this way,"_

"Sapphire…" Gonine began.  
"Yes, Gonine?"  
"…" He lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. "I'm really glad you're my prom date."  
"… Me too." Sapphire smiled.  
"Sapph,"  
"Yeah?"  
"… I'm in love with you." He said.  
"… Me too."   
Gonine gave a small smile, and tenderly kissed her. Sapphire's heart melted as he did so. Now this… this was love.

_"And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you,   
I'll be standing by your side in all you do,   
And I won't ever leave as long as you believe,   
You just believe, _

I'll make a wish for you,   
And hope it will come true,  
That life will just be kind,   
To such a gentle mind,   
And if you lose your way,   
Think back on yesterday,   
Remember me this way,   
Remember me this way." 

**The End**

The song, "Remember Me this Way" by Jordan Hill.  
Others songs featured:  
"Stupid Cupid" by Mandy Moore  
"The He Kissed Me" by The Crystals  
"It's Raining on Prom Night" by Me First And The Gimme Gimmes 


End file.
